Promises Kept (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The annual holiday baking has grown and shows how settled the Rollinses have become on the island.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for everything, as always. Special thanks to Mari for sharing her grandma's special knot recipe with us!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support. It is always appreciated!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Promises Kept (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Ho ho ho- _ly cow_ ," Danny said as he and Steve entered the kitchen at the condo and looked around at the sight before them. He grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "I know you all were planning to get a lot done, but this is legitimately an assembly line you have going on."

Steve nodded. "Very impressive organization."

"Aunt Elizabeth and Aunt Catherine figured out a system based on baking times so we always have something going," Kaitlyn told them.

Steve grinned. "Of course they did."

At one side of the table, Grace and Gabby were preparing a large bowl with cake and pudding mix, vegetable oil, and water for a round of pistachio bread. They passed the bowl to Nonna who cracked four eggs and added a cup of sour cream. Grandma Ang and Catherine were doing the mixing, and Kaitlyn and Elizabeth were spraying the bread pans and sprinkling them with a little sugar so they would be ready for the completed batter.

Danny swiped a freshly iced knot from the counter. "Ah, here's what I've been thinking about all day."

"Only one, Daniel," Nonna said. "Those are for delivery. And you don't want to spoil your dinner."

"When I was a kid you used to tell Mom it was fine because I was a growing boy," he protested.

"There comes an age when you might start growing in a direction you don't want to grow."

Gabby and Grace chuckled at that.

"What are you two laughing at?" Danny said, stepping over to the table and wrapping an arm around both of them.

"You as a growing boy," Gabby quipped, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, Danno," Grace agreed as he kissed her head.

Steve smirked at his partner before surveying the loaves and loaves of baked bread either cooling or already wrapped on the counters. "I know you always make a lot of bread … but this definitely seems like more than last year."

"This isn't even all of it," Catherine said. "Dad and Angie are out on delivery duty already."

Steve picked up the tablet with Elizabeth's famous spreadsheet complete with columns for names, size and number of loaves, and dates for baking and delivery. "Wow," he said. "Definitely more than last year."

"Well, we've been here a full year now," Elizabeth said. "There are all our neighbors here at the complex … your neighbors … Mom's senior group …"

"Those ladies would never forgive me if they didn't get a loaf again this year," Ang put in.

Elizabeth chuckled and continued with her list. "Joseph's friends at Pearl and the VA … the after-school program coordinators and volunteers … everyone at the governor's office who are always so nice when I come to meet Catherine for lunch …"

Catherine smiled at that. "There have been a few not-so-subtle hints dropped this week."

"Plus our whole big family, right, Aunt Elizabeth?" Kaitlyn said.

"That's right," Elizabeth agreed. "All those loaves add up."

"And this year, everyone is getting a few knots, too," Grace said, having moved to the counter to place a few in a small container.

"Uh oh," Danny said. "Careful who you give those knots to, 'cause they're as addictive as pistachio bread."

"That's the truth," Steve agreed.

Nonna smiled. "But now Grace and Kaitlyn are experts, so they'll be able to make them next year."

Kaitlyn beamed, and Grace smiled over at her great grandmother as she stacked several small containers of knots. "These are ready to go."

There was a short break in the conversation as Catherine used an electric mixer on the pistachio batter. When she was finished, she passed the bowl to Elizabeth and Kaitlyn who scooped half of it into two aluminum bread pans.

Danny came over, watching with interest as Kaitlyn spread a row of sugar, cinnamon, and pecan chips down the center of each loaf.

She looked up at him. "That's the secret to making it smile," she said, her own smile broad and happy.

Danny smiled back, happy to see her in her element, surrounded by so many supportive women.

" 'Smiley-face bread,' " Steve said. "I remember Catherine telling me a neighbor kid used to call it that years ago."

"That right," Elizabeth said, smiling warmly at the memory. She and Kaitlyn finished putting the batter into the pans and placed them in the bottom oven just as it was time to remove a batch of knots from the top one.

"These look done, Nonna," Kaitlyn said. "Do you want to check?"

"I trust you, tesoro," Nonna said from the table.

Kaitlyn beamed as she carefully took the baking sheet from the oven and placed it on a trivet on the counter.

"Here, make yourself useful," Catherine said, handing the used mixing bowl to Steve.

He chuckled, heading to the sink. "Aye aye, ma'am."

Gabby pushed Danny in the same direction. "Go dry."

"He hasn't even washed the bowl yet," Danny protested.

"Go," she repeated. "We're getting another round of knots ready for the oven."

The assembly line shifted gears, now with Ang beating eggs in another bowl while Catherine measured out the vanilla, milk, and melted margarine. Gabby and Grace prepared the dry ingredients, sifting flour under Nonna's watchful eye, while Kaitlyn and Elizabeth waited to help roll out the dough and shape the knots with Nonna.

As they worked, they heard the condo door open, and a moment later Joseph appeared with Angie on his hip.

"Delivery team alpha is back," he announced.

" 'Delivery team alpha,' " Danny repeated, chuckling. "Of course."

"You think that's good, listen to this," Joseph said. He looked at Angie, bouncing her lightly against his side. "Who are we, Angie? Huh? Alpha team?"

"Ah-pha!" she said, smiling broadly.

Steve laughed. "That's my girl."

"Dada!" Angie cried, squirming to get down.

Steve dried his hands on a towel as she barrelled toward him and he scooped her up into the air. "Hey, baby girl, did you help Grandpa deliver stuff to the neighbors?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"Apa boh me!"

"Karen next door said it was an extra treat getting goodies from Angie," Joseph said with a smile.

"Cutest delivery ever," Danny said, grinning at his goddaughter.

"Daa-no!" she said, giving him a little wave. She pointed over his shoulder. "Cook-ie!"

He glanced behind him. "Ahh, you see those knots, don't you?"

"Cook-ie!

"Yeah, how many cookies have you already had?" Catherine asked with a grin. "I saw Grandpa take an extra container of knots."

"Standard supplies for a delivery mission," Joseph said, unashamed.

Catherine tried to give him an admonishing look but failed miserably, her face cracking into a smile. She broke off a small piece of a knot and handed it to Angie.

"Mmm Mama," the toddler said, immediately putting it in her mouth.

Catherine handed the rest of the knot to Steve.

"Oh, I get the rest?" he asked, grinning. "I like this deal."

She chuckled, kissing him. "Eat fast, she's already eyeing it," she warned, nodding to Angie who was indeed looking right at the knot in Steve's hand.

Steve ate most of what remained and then held another small bite out to Angie.

"Coo-kie," she said, taking it without hesitation.

"Aren't they yummy, Angie?" Grace asked, smiling at her cousin even as she rolled out dough.

"Mmmm," Angie agreed, nodding while she chewed.

"I notice Angie doesn't get a warning about spoiling her dinner," Danny said, placing a now dry bowl on the counter.

"Because the bambina really is growing," Nonna said, expertly wrapping a piece of dough into a beehive shape on the baking sheet.

Kaitlyn followed her example, concentrating on getting her shape perfect.

"Excellent!" Nonna pronounced. "I told you you were an expert."

Kaitlyn's smile could have lit up the entire kitchen.

"They definitely look better than the ones I did earlier," Gabby said.

"Oh, nonsense," Nonna said, patting her hand. "You did beautifully."

"Besides, all that matters is how they taste," Danny said, grabbing another knot.

"Danno!" Grace said.

"Angie got two," he said, trying to keep his face serious.

She rolled her eyes. "Angie had two bites, not two knots."

"Ohh, I'm pretty sure she's had at least two knots today," Danny countered. "With Grandpa in charge of the supplies."

Joseph grinned, throwing a wink in Steve's direction. "I can neither confirm nor deny …"

Catherine shook her head in amusement, placing a hand on a loaf of pistachio bread cooling on a rack. "These are ready to be wrapped," she said.

"I'll help," Ang said, moving over to her. "I'll do the saran wrap, you do the foil."

Catherine smiled. "My favorite part."

"And we'll help with the bows after we wash our hands," Kaitlyn said, looking at Grace who nodded.

"Thanks to Catherine's internet research skills, we have red bows again," Elizabeth said, standing to put the tray of knots in the oven.

"That's so amazing you found them to recapture that look from when you were younger," Gabby said, mixing up icing for the cooled knots.

"I do love how they look with the foil and the red ribbon and bow," Catherine said.

"I have to confess not all the bows remained intact," Joseph said. He smiled at Angie. "Someone took it upon herself to try to undo them for our neighbors."

"I'm not surprised," Elizabeth said, stepping over by Steve after closing the oven door. She held out her hands to Angie who went to her eagerly.  
"Ama!"

"You were probably trying to figure out how they work, just like your mommy used to, weren't you, sweetheart?" she said, nuzzling Angie's nose to the toddler's delight.

"Well, I know I've said it already today, but I think it's just wonderful that you have these favorite treats that you share," Gabby said, looking at Nonna and around at Elizabeth, Ang, and Catherine. "Especially around the holidays."

"That's the best part of cooking and baking," Nonna said. "Sharing what you make."

"Even when in this case you could build a small fort out of all these loaves of bread," Danny teased, looking around. "Using the knot icing for mortar."

"That's what happens when you build a life somewhere," Elizabeth said. "You make connections … form relationships. And this is one way we show those people how important they are to us."

"That's beautiful," Nonna said.

Catherine smiled. "It's been that way every move."

"And this is by far the best move we've ever made," Elizabeth said, holding Angie close and smiling at Catherine across the kitchen.

"And we know something about moving," Joseph added, nodding his agreement.

Ang wrapped an arm around Catherine. "Promises kept and then some," she said, remembering Catherine's promise a few years ago to see them more.

"And then some," Catherine agreed, looking around the room at all the faces smiling back. She leaned her head against her grandmother's, holding her close. "And then some."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
